federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - August, 2387
This page chronicles posts #16771-16890 and spans the time of August 1st to August 31st of the year 2387. *CP - July, 2387 *CP - September, 2387 Bajor Plots First Week At the camp, KARYN DAX-WOLFE finds that her friend QARIDA is having some issues and wants to talk to LINCOLN TREDWAY. When Link asks what is wrong he is shocked that she wants to have a quad relationship. LINCOLN goes back to KARYN and explains this to her but she is unsure. He is unsure as well and they decide just to play more risqué truth or dare. When LINCOLN, KARYN, QARIDA and TELIR get together for the games things heat up until Karyn gets jealous and they part ways while Link does damage control. KATAL UNA is a bit bothered by the Romulan attack news and talks to MARCUS about it, hoping to have some comfort. In Asgard, VARIS IKYRA (SITA AH’KIL) is reading a story about a Hebitian named Suile and tells YINTAR IOAN about it which prompts him to ask for her to educate the community. Second Week Thinking about fun ideas for the weekend, MARCUS WOLFE talks to his son BENJAMIN WOLFE about some activities. He suggests playing a comic book program called The Avengers and when KARYN DAX-WOLFE comes home, she agrees to play too since she gets a strong female character. In the holodeck, BENJAMIN, KARYN and MARCUS meet up with LINCOLN TREDWAY as they prepare to play. As Benjamin plays the badguy, he focused more on Lincoln which gets Karyn upset and they soon leave the game. Back at the house, KARYN and BENJAMIN get into an epic fight about Lincoln when Karyn takes Benjamin’s taunts the wrong way. Deciding he has had enough and wants to go home, BENJAMIN leaves in the middle of the night. MARCUS follows him and the two talk as Benjamin seems to be more upset than he has ever been. He asks to go home to his mother but Marcus convinces him to stay the night. In the morning, MARCUS has a chat with KARYN and she apologizes to BENJAMIN but soon realizes there is more going on when he brother implies he has more than just a little depressed. MARCUS brings those concerns to KATAL UNA who feels partly responsible for the troubles Benjamin is having. In an attempt to make things right she has a family meeting. KATAL and MARCUS sit the kids down but are more than shocked to hear BENJAMIN has had suicidal thoughts and more so, both Marcus and KARYN are shocked to hear Katal tried. MARCUS brings KATAL outside and feels scared he almost lost her, imploring her to open up to him more, as well as getting Benjamin into therapy. Third Week Looking into more information about Zayn’s disappearance, TARA VONDREHLE is at a loss so she seeks out MARCUS WOLFE. They talk for some time about it before he offers to have her stay over for awhile so she isn’t alone. Afterwards, he introduces her to his son and BENJAMIN WOLFE likes her more than they thought – especially after they talk about getting a dog. TARA and MARCUS speak later that night and sexual tension is at a high. They take care of their own desires in front of the other to hold out on the promises of the next morning. When morning comes TARA and MARCUS have their first time together where she doesn’t have to hold back. BENJAMIN is in the Una-Savoi house when he has a conversation with CARILL SAVOI about his mother and why she tried to kill herself. TARA then heads off to her parents place and finds out that SIOMANE POLREN NESRIN isn’t as upset with her as she once thought. When TARA returns and is packing to leave, MARCUS asks her to stay for the weekend and meet Karyn. She is hesitant but agrees when Marcus assures her it will be okay. KARYN DAX-WOLFE is shocked when LINCOLN TREDWAY tells her that this is his last weekend there. She invites him to come over and stay to spend more time with her and he agrees. YINTAR IOAN has to distribute his babies in Asgard now Amity has dumped them off. He seeks out TARYN REMARA first and she agrees to take in APOLLO IOAN, LORIAN IOAN, ORALIUS IOAN, MICHALI IOAN (formally DAIYU), and SIA IOAN (formally JIE). When the weekend comes, LINCOLN and KARYN arrive only to meet TARA and Karyn is more than put off and insulted from her age. MARCUS and BENJAMIN try to smooth things over but the dinner is awkward. After the dinner at the Wolfe residence, KARYN and TARA have a conversation about her relationship with her father before Karyn goes outside. MARCUS and BENJAMIN talk about how to handle everything before Marcus goes outside to get Karyn. Meanwhile, KARYN and LINCOLN are getting hot and heavy in the treehouse - further than they have before only to be caught by Marcus and Lincoln get a lecture. Fourth Week With the movie over and excitement of the weekend waning, TARA VONDREHLE and MARCUS WOLFE talk about what happens next. When things get a little heated KARYN DAX-WOLFE comes out and interrupts them. The next day KARYN with BENJAMIN WOLFE are getting their puppy they named Fenrir while MARCUS uses his place as Guide to get some deals and Lincoln is out with his friends. LINCOLN is back and goes out with TARA and KARYN horseback riding and talks to Tara a bit more than Karyn would like. When Karyn parts from the group she comes back and inadvertently insults Lincoln. Later, KARYN and LINCOLN talk about the incident and he gets over it, both wanting to spend their last night together without issues. In the morning, LINCOLN says his goodbyes to KARYN and he leaves for Earth. TARA and MARCUS end their weekend together by planning to have a nice dinner later on. When MARCUS picks her up, they are dressed up and TARA is wearing her Cinderella dress. Taking her in a carriage to the restaurant they have a nice romantic dinner. When they get back to TARA’s they experiment with some things and MARCUS films their sexual encounter. KARYN is at KATAL UNA’s while her father is having dinner and she asks her mom some questions about boys and her father before Katal asks her to be her maid of honour. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week With Chapter three ready in her Cinderella hologram, TARA VONDREHLE goes back to Narak and shows him the money she has. He gives her her measurements and explains to her how she will be able to take the entrance examinations. TARA later goes out with ZAYN VONDREHLE to Quarks and they talk before QUARK gives her another holodeck program for the Cinderella story. Tara uses this to approach the idea of her being intimate with holograms but that is the last straw and by the time they get back to their quarters they are on the verge of separating. ZAYN goes to his office and calls WILLS HOLMAEN and talks to his counsellors who suggest maybe a separation for however long he would like may help them if he doesn’t want a divorce. When NARYANNA DORR explains to him some time after there was a Klingon attack on a Romulan colony he volunteers to go help. TARA runs off and then uses the holodeck after her argument with Zayn and plays out taking the examination. The tutor helps her work through some of her issues and she talks to him about her failing ‘courtship.’ When TARA gets home she finds ZAYN packing and he explains he will give her five years to get everything out that she needs and then come back then. She is sad to see him leaving for Romulus but knows it is for the best they separate. MARCUS WOLFE goes to the station and hopes to find TARA well after finding out she has been sad. He brings with him a handmade dress from Cardassia and gives it to her before helping her pack and having a dance in her quarters. Fourth Week Arriving to the station, THIDOS FARI pretends to be looking for Zayn when he is told by NARYANNA DORR about his friend’s imprisonment. He then gets her to change him into a Klingon for a rather particular client. Romulan Colony Plots First Week Arriving via the USS Banting, ZAYN talks to KEHAL S’HARIEN who has remained behind to help the colonist and arrange evacuation plans. They talk and set everything into motion while Kehal explains he sent his family to Earth. Third Week Seeking out a secret agent on the planet, BAARIL JO’REK calls THIDOS FARI disguised as a Romulan gigolo before explaining that he will be sent to New Qo’Nos in order to assassinate Pardek, get S’Harien back and rescue the three Federation medical officers. New Qo'noS Plots Second Week On the colony, ZAYN VONDRELE is shocked when another Klingon raid party comes after the same colony again. He is attacked by a Klingon woman named MIRAAL and knocked unconscious. When ZAYN comes too, he is told by MIRAAL that he has been taken as a conspirator for helping the enemy and is required to help save Ambassador S’Harien. Despite a concussion, ZAYN tries his best and speaks with KEHAL S’HARIEN to help him from a stab wound. He is able to perform a surgery after another Klingon knocks his patient unconscious. After the surgery, MIRAAL comes back in and explains to ZAYN that the Klingon High Council will decide his fate – which will probably be imprisonment. Third Week Taking ZAYN VONDREHLE in for an interrogation, MIRAAL talks to him about the basics like his name, rank and how he ended up on the Romulan colony. Zayn takes things too far, however, and confronts her about the dishonour of her deeds. Fourth Week Standing in front of the High Council, ZAYN VONDREHLE faces them to be sentenced for his place on the Romulan colony and is given 200 years in a penal colony on New Qo’Nos. MIRAAL is there to guide him to and from the ceremony. Mirror Universe Plots Fourth Week On her rounds, mSIYAL REMARA finally arrives to mDAYIN LETHO and confronts him about his loyalties. He freaks out, insaulted she would dare question him when he was so involved in bringing mEron back. #08 August, 2387 #08 August, 2387 #08 August, 2387